El castillo de los rubíes
by LaTiaAyase
Summary: La leyenda de un castillo con tesoro incalculable, situado en una isla alejada del reino Uranohashi motivará a Hanamaru Kunikida,ladrona de pueblo,a embarcarse en una aventura donde procurará regresar con vida para sacar de la pobreza a sus amigas y enriquecer a su ciudad natal. Sin embargo,desconoce que encontrará algo más valioso que oro y joyas y experimentará nuevas emociones.


¡Hola, shiquillos! Traje algo bonito para leer; creo que tendrá unos cuatro capítulos cortos. Será mi primer fanfiction escrito con narrador omnisciente y oficialmente el primero de Love Live!, estoy sumamente emocionada, veremos qué tal sale. Espero que sea de su agrado.

***Todo es fantasía, así que la construcción del mundo está elaborada de acuerdo con mi imaginación, por lo que no comparte necesariamente datos correctos con la realidad.

***Los personajes de Love Live! Sunshine no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente utilizados con fines recreativos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castillo de los rubíes

Capítulo Primero - Corazonada

Sobre una hostil, despoblada y tenebrosa, isla alejada del reino Uranohoshi, se encontraba una imponente obra arquitectónica similar al Castillo de Dunnottar, Escocia. El mismo, era apodado por los habitantes de civilizaciones aledañas con un nombre muy llamativo para la curiosidad y codicia del ser humano: "El castillo de los rubíes".

Diversos mitos e historias se decían en los mercados y vecindarios de los pueblos. Desde el lugareño más joven hasta el más anciano sabía que llegar a dicho lugar podía ser tan peligroso que el regresar victorioso de tal lugar era tarea imposible. Sin embargo, cientos de personas intentaron dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y emprender una búsqueda incierta hacia esa isla.

Uno de los rumores más comentados por los ciudadanos de Uranohoshi era que el castillo fue una prisión donde llegaban los delincuentes más conflictivos y violentos del reino aledaño para terminar sus últimos días con castigos y torturas infinitas; empero, aproximadamente tres siglos atrás, se dejó de utilizar debido a una epidemia desconocida que acabó con la vida de todos los residentes de la fortaleza, siendo civiles, oficiales o prisioneros. Fue entonces como el lugar estuvo abandonado durante mucho tiempo, pero un día, nuevamente, muchos años atrás, un barco pirata arribó esas horrendas tierras para que su capitán lograra esconder un inmenso tesoro robado, el cual consistía de un sinnúmero de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, menajes de materiales invaluables y, en su mayoría, una cantidad descomunal de rubíes que debían ser ocultados de su dueña, una reina africana la cual recibió un golpe de Estado por empobrecer a su gente, lo cual esta tripulación de ladrones y otros individuos aprovecharon a la perfección.

Dicho tesoro nunca logró ser descubierto, hasta que años después, el pirata y su tripulación visitaron frecuentemente el reino Uranohoshi en son de paz -no se sabe cómo ni porqué conocían una ruta que no era mortal- para abastecerse de recursos; pero hubo una ocasión que, en una de las tabernas, a la media noche, dicho pirata -ebrio hasta la coronilla- gritó a los cuatro vientos cuáles y dónde estaban sus posesiones más preciadas, únicamente para presumir sus riquezas. Fue entonces como los malhechores del reino disputaron contra los foráneos para conseguir las llaves, mapas, rutas -en especial saber cuál ruta no resultaba ser mortal- y todo lo necesario para entrar al castillo, por lo que todos se unieron para darles muerte inmediata.

Finalmente, al descubrirse tremendo rumor, no únicamente los bandidos de aquel bar, sino que muchísimas personas más se embarcaron en la aventura de buscar el tesoro que perteneció a esos piratas. La locura fue tanta que desde las personas más ricas hasta las más pobres improvisaron viajes simultáneos -como si de una carrera se tratase- para alcanzar el tesoro primero que todos. No obstante, la cuota de viajeros disminuyó al poco tiempo debido a que el trayecto a dicha isla resultaba ser mortal y el hecho de que todo barco que zarpaba no lograba regresar.

De esta manera, los años pasaron rápidamente después de todos estos acontecimientos y quien decidía embarcarse hacia El castillo de los rubíes era considerado como loco y valiente -más loco que valiente- y era un acontecimiento que el pueblo reconocía a toda tripulación que se marchaba. Sin embargo, en una zona muy alejada del reino, se divisaban tres adolescentes que al parecer tenían intenciones de realizar la misma hazaña.

—No debe ser tan difícil llegar a ese castillo, zura— murmuraba una chica de cabello castaño mientras observaba a través de su catalejo.

—Lo que me sorprende es que ignores las historias de los viejos del pueblo— comentó una muchacha de cuerpo atractivo al mismo tiempo en que depositaba una gran cantidad de pescado en un barril añejo—sabes que sólo los piratas conocían la ruta inmortal.

—Kanan, te dejas llevar fácilmente por lo que dice la gente— se acercó una joven de cabello negro y suelto, la cual cargaba un costal lleno de objetos como para un viaje— si Hanamaru quiere ir hacia ese mugroso castillo y morir es su voluntad, tu misma comprendes porqué lo hará— bufó antes de tirar lo que sostenía en una pequeña embarcación —No te olvides de traer mis rubíes en este cofre, ¿te queda claro? — preguntó la misma chica a la joven castaña con una sonrisa llena de codicia y humor.

—Entendido, ¡zura! — contestó alegremente, pero a la vez un poco de preocupación, cosa que intentó ignorar —bien, buscaré a la marinera clandestina de esta costa para que me ayude a zarpar— tomó el cofre que le entregó la pelinegra y corrió hacia la silueta de la navegante de la cual conversaban.

Las muchachas que se encontraban en ese puerto descuidado eran pueblerinas de una zona marginal del reino, las cuales crecieron con la ilusión de salir de la pobreza por medio de la leyenda del castillo. A pesar de que ese sueño fue parte de sus infancias, la chica de cabello castaño, Hanamaru, creía todavía en la idea de hacerse rica por ese medio.

Gracias a la tiranía de la Corona desigual y corrupta de Uranohoshi, las oportunidades de crecimiento socioeconómico de las residentes de ese pueblo -solían referirse en femenino porque su población se componía de un porcentaje mayor de mujeres que hombres- eran casi nulas. Ejemplos claros de habitantes que sufrían la maldad de la Corona se describen con las hojas de vida de chicas como Hanamaru, la emprendedora del viaje, quienes tuvieron que convertirse en ladronas para llevar sustento a sus familiares; en este caso, su abuelita. O también, la hermosa joven Kanan, quién se ganaba la vida vendiendo pescado seco a los pueblos alejados de la costa; mientras que Dia, la pelinegra excéntrica, se conformaba con alfabetizar niños de la zona por comida. En síntesis, la búsqueda del tesoro de los rubíes no era coincidencia, todos buscaban un mejor futuro y esta era la medida más esperanzadora para ellas.

La misión que Hanamaru emprendería sería el futuro de un pueblo olvidado que no tenía conocimiento de la hazaña que la misma intentaría completar con éxito.

—¿Estás segura de que irás sola? — preguntó extrañada una chica de color plateado mientras ojeaba la pequeña nave y miraba a las otras chicas que acompañaban a la castaña.

—Mi vida no vale nada en este reino, así que no se perderá nada si lo intento— sonrió Hanamaru mientras miraba a sus amigas a lo lejos— quiero cumplir la promesa que hice de niña, todavía creo en ella. Me he preparado para ello.

—Sigo sin entender porqué ellas no irán contigo y mucho menos cómo vas a navegar sin tener tanta experiencia en altamar— se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo, estaba un poco nublado.

—Soy la única de las tres que cree todavía en esto, ellas han ido perdido la esperanza y saben que no serían de mucha ayuda si no están comprometidas, zura— imitó la pose de la marinera clandestina—Además, creo que en esa isla existe algo que será únicamente para mí, es una pequeña c _orazonada_ —sonrió amablemente—Oh, y ellas saben que no quiero que mueran por mi terquedad.

—Para este viaje se necesitan locos en la tripulación y tú eres la única poco cuerda de las tres—rió la otra— en fin, he revisado la nave y parece que tienes todo listo para salir mañana temprano. Te deseo un gran viaje, regresa con vida y saca a este pueblo de la pobreza ¡Yousuro! — finalizó con un ademán de marinero y una sonrisa que le transmitió calma a Hanamaru.

La joven aventurera vio a la otra alejarse del muelle, se volteó para contemplar la vista con dirección al castillo y sonrió.

— _Definitivamente algo bueno me espera allá, ¡zura!_ _—_ dijo para sus adentros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal les parece la propuesta de este fanfiction? A nivel personal, creo que hacer una historia de aventura y fantasía e involucrar a las chicas de Aqours con el mar lo hace más interesante.

¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? Estaré muy agradecida si me lo hacen saber con un review. Ha sido un placer escribir algo después de tantas historias incompletas que tengo en mi PC.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, shiquillos 3

Sinceramente,

La tía Ayase.


End file.
